


Wilcze zęby, oczy siwe

by kura_z_biura



Category: Jacek Kaczmarski, Jacek Kaczmarski - Pan Kmicic, Potop - Henryk Sienkiewicz, Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kura_z_biura/pseuds/kura_z_biura
Summary: Opowiadanie powstałe na pojedynek literacki na forum Mirriel (nierozstrzygnięty). Tematem była dowolna piosenka Jacka Kaczmarskiego. Padło na "Pana Kmicica", ponieważ już dawno miałam pewne przemyślenia na temat jego i Wołmontowicz...Opowiadanie z 2009 roku.





	Wilcze zęby, oczy siwe

Wilcze zęby, oczy siwe

(Jacek Kaczmarski: Pan Kmicic)

Przebrzmiały ostatnie dźwięki organów i naród zaczął wysypywać się z kościoła. Najpierw szli Butrymowie, rośli, chudzi i ponurzy, za nimi Gasztowtowie z Pacunel, których panny za najpiękniejsze w całym powiecie uchodziły, potem Stakjanowie, Domaszewicze i reszta Laudy. Kościół w Wołmontowiczach świecił jasnymi bierwionami ścian, jeszcze nie zdążył pociemnieć od dżdżu i niepogody. Wystawił go był całkiem niedawno temu starosta upicki, pan Andrzej Kmicic, jako wotum dziękczynne za szczęśliwy powrót z wojen szwedzkich. Stary kościółek spalony został czasu tejże zawieruchy, nowy pysznił się nie tylko miedzianym hełmem wieńczącym dzwonnicę, ale i obrazami cudnymi, które ku chwale Najświętszej Panienki pan starosta w samym Wilnie obstalował, grosza nie szczędząc.

Oddawszy tedy Panu Bogu, co boskie, szlachta tłumnie ruszyła do karczmy, by również uciechy zaznać przy niedzieli. Siwy arendarz czekał już w progu, zapraszając szerokim gestem do izby świeżo umiecionej i przyszykowanej. Weszli przeto hurmem, rozsiedli się za długimi, drewnianymi stołami, wołając o miód i piwo. W kącie przycupnął Szmul ze skrzypicą, gotów zagrać, jeśliby tylko przyszła komu ochota na tańce.

Jeden głos się wybijał wśród ogólnego gwaru, jedna postać przykuwała uwagę wszystkich. Gruby szlachcic z bielmem na oku i pokaźną blizną na wyłysiałej głowie perorował zawzięcie, podkreślając co trzecie zdanie uderzeniem pięści w stół. Słuchali go z zaciekawieniem, boć o wojennych przygodach prawił, a tych ludowi temu, od dziecka w żołnierskim rzemiośle ćwiczonemu, nigdy dosyć nie było.

\- Znam ci ja dobrze waszego pana starostę – opowiadał szlachcic – i powiem waszmościom, że bardziej wojennego pana w całej Rzeczypospolitej nie uświadczysz. No, chyba że mój przyjaciel, pan Michał Wołodyjowski... – zastanowił się. – Ten ci mały jest, lecz zacięty jak osa i swego nie daruje, a szabla to najpierwsza w kraju. Wiem, bo sam go arkanów niektórych uczyłem, które on z kolei panu Jędrzejowi przekazał.

\- A prawda to, że pan Kmicic samego księcia Bogusława porwał? – z wypiekami na twarzy spytał któryś z wyrostków.

\- Prawda, jako żywo! – huknął starzec. – Porwał go i do króla chciał zdrajcę wszetecznego doprowadzić, lecz temu znać diabeł sprzyjał, bo z rąk panakmicicowych uszedłszy, hańbę i osławę mu zgotował taką, że nie było w Rzeczypospolitej człowieka, który inaczej by wymawiał jego nazwisko, jak spluwając.

Pokiwali zgodnie głowami. Doskonale pamiętali te czasy, gdy na słowo „Kmicic” każda uczciwa dusza wzdrygała się ze wstrętem, a matki dzieci nim straszyły, jak czartem jakowymś. Aż wierzyć się nie chciało w nawrócenie takiego grzesznika i tak wielką fortuny odmianę. Co prawda jednak, to prawda. List królewski, oczyszczający dawnego chorążego orszańskiego z win wszelkich, co więcej – ogłaszający, że to on był wysławianym pod niebiosa Babiniczem, wywołał wielki szum w całej Litwie. Jak dawniej ze zgrozą opowiadano o zbrodniach straszliwego Kmicica, tak teraz nie mogli się wręcz nasłuchać historii o jego wojennych przewagach, a w szczególności o obronie Częstochowy. Dlatego też wielką estymą cieszył się pan Zagłoba, Kmicicowy przyjaciel i towarzysz, a przy tym gawędziarz niezrównany. Co prawda niektórzy przebąkiwali, że gdzie jak gdzie, ale w Częstochowie to go z pewnością nie było – lecz sceptyczne głosy milkły szybko, uciszane przez tych, co chłonęli z zapałem kolejną barwną opowieść starego szlachcica.

Tak było i teraz. Któryś z Domaszewiczów skoczył po kolejny dzban miodu, gdy tylko pan Zagłoba dał znać, że w gardle mu zaschło i skupili się znów wokół niego, pokrzykując z zapałem, w miarę jak opowieść zmierzała ku co bardziej dramatycznym momentom. Szlachcianki siąkać jęły nosami, słuchając o męce okrutnej, jaką panu Andrzejowi zgotował zdrajca Kuklinowski, przypalając mu bok żywym ogniem. Niejedna, wspomniawszy te oczy siwe a błyszczące, chętnie by zawołała „Ran twoich niegodnam całować!”, jak niegdyś panna Billewiczówna...

\- A i Wołmontowicze ocalił, pamiętacie waszmościowie? – wyrwał się któryś z młodszych Butrymów, co to czasu wojny pod panem miecznikiem rosieńskim służyli.

\- Pamiętamy! – pokiwali głowami, a duma napełniła ich serca. Istotnie, zaścianek był o krok od zagłady i gdyby nie szybka odsiecz oddziału Babinicza, zapewne śladu ni popiołu by z niego nie zostało. Zaczęli przekrzykiwać się nawzajem, wspominając tę sławetną obronę wsi, w której każdy z nich niemal miał swój chwalebny udział. Gwar podnosił się coraz mocniejszy, oczy szlachty płonęły zapałem. Gdyby ktoś teraz krzyknął „Na wroga!” – pognaliby za nim, ani patrząc, dokąd.

Nagle hałas jakiś przerwał te opowieści. Ktoś z trzaskiem odrzucił ciężki, drewniany zydel, wstając od stołu. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się ku temu, kto śmiał im przeszkodzić - i dziwna rzecz, towarzystwo jakoś nagle przycichło, zmarkotniało, każdy pochylił się nad swym kuflem, pilnie wypatrując czegoś na jego dnie. Jedynie pan Zagłoba, mrużąc swe zdrowe oko, przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem wysokiej, chudej sylwetce starszego wiekiem szlachciury, zmierzającego z ponurą miną ku ich stołowi. Szary żupan nieznajomego był mocno wytarty, barankowa czapka wyliniała, znać było, że dostatku raczej w życiu swym nie zaznał. Podszedł ku nim sztywnym krokiem i pochylił się nieco, wpatrując się przenikliwie wprost w pana Zagłobę.

Tfu, zgiń, przepadnij! - pomyślał ten, wzdrygając się lekko pod zimnym spojrzeniem bladoniebieskich, jakby wypłowiałych oczu starca. - Charakternik jaki, czy co? Urok jeszcze rzuci, jak mi Bóg miły!

\- Siadajże waszmość z nami! - odezwał się jednak serdecznie, jako że człek był zeń mężny. - Miodu się napijesz, pogwarzymy, czasy wojny powspominamy! - Dopiero teraz zauważył jeszcze jedną rzecz: pusty rękaw żupana zatknięty za pas.

Pobrużdżona twarz nieznajomego ściągnęła się na te słowa w dziwnym grymasie, krzaczaste brwi nastroszyły jeszcze bardziej. Wściekłość to, czy raczej ból malowały się na obliczu starca? Nie wiedział tego ani pan Zagłoba, ani nikt ze zgromadzonych, gdy ten, nie odrzekłszy ni słowa, zaczął przepychać się ku wyjściu.

\- A któż to był, waszmościowie? - spytał zdumiony pan Onufry, kiedy drzwi już trzasnęły za nieznajomym. - Cóż to za puszczyk jakiś ponury? Nigdym go nie widział!

\- Maciej Butrym - wymamrotał niechętnie jeden z biesiadników. - On do karczmy rzadko zachodzi. W żałobie wciąż żyje po synu.

\- Na wojnie zginął? - pokiwał domyślnie głową pan Zagłoba i zdumiał się znów, widząc, jak wzrok jego towarzyszy ucieka gdzieś w kąty izby. Zapał ulotnił się ani wiedzieć gdzie, zapadło ciężkie milczenie. Po chwili podniósł się któryś ze Stakjanów, za nim dwaj Domaszewicze... Pan Zagłoba wzruszył ramionami i przypiął się znów do swej szklenicy, nie zamierzając porzucać jej, nawet jeśli wszyscy współbiesiadnicy go opuszczą.

  
  


***

Maciej Butrym powolnym, sztywnym krokiem sunął w stronę kościoła. W takie dni jak dziś, gdy pierwsze jesienne chłody czuć już było w powietrzu, stare rany odzywały się jakby mocniej. Spojrzał z niechęcią na jasne, świecące nowością ściany budowli. On go wystawił. On, starosta upicki, zasługę sobie u Pana Boga kupując.

Skrzypnęła zardzewiała furtka i oto znalazł się na przykościelnym cmentarzu. Ogarnął go chłód i cichy poszum brzozowych liści, wiotkie gałęzie trzepotały za najmniejszym powiewem wiatru. Przeszedł jeszcze parę kroków, stękając z powodu sztywnego kolana i zatrzymał się przed jedną z mogił. Po ostatnim deszczu krzyż znowu przechylił się lekko, trzeba by go poprawić... Niezgrabnie sięgnął ku niemu zdrową ręką. Deszczułka z wypalonym imieniem wypłowiała i zatarła się nieco, czas już ją wymienić. Westchnął ciężko i przysiadł na kamieniu u stóp mogiły.

Jednego go mieli, pomyślał, a głucha złość wezbrała mu w piersi. Jednego się dochowali z nieboszczką, miał być podporą ich starości, jedyną radością, nadzieją na lepszy los. Pamiętał dumę, jaka go rozpierała, gdy patrzył jak synek, mały jeszcze, macha drewnianą szabelką. Sam by go uczył, wszak niegdyś pierwszy był z niego praktyk w powiecie - i dalej byłby, gdyby nie to, że w jakiejś burdzie rękę mu aż po łokieć odrąbali. Patrzył jak dorasta, jak rwie się w świat i obiecywał sobie, że zgłosi go pod komendę jakiego sławnego żołnierza - choćby i tego pana Wołodyjowskiego, co swego czasu zaciągi czynił tu, na Laudzie. Wrócił myślą do tamtej zimy...

Zaciągi skończyły się właśnie, wsie opustoszały, kto żyw pociągnął do Birż, gdzie pan hetman Janusz Radziwiłł wojsko zbierał. Na Szweda, jak wówczas mówiono. Po zaściankach niewiasty jeno zostały, młodziki niedorosłe, starcy i kalecy, jak on. Wtenczas też wieść gruchnęła, że chorąży orszański, któremu pan Herakliusz Billewicz, zmarły ich dobrodziej, majętność i wnuczkę w testamencie zapisał - do Lubicza zjechał i urządzać się tam zamierza.

Ciekawi byli niezwyczajnie, to trzeba przyznać. Za młodym panem Andrzejem ciągnęła się sława wielkiego wojownika, który wrogom Rzeczypospolitej wiele krwi napsuł, choć i dla swoich był ciężki. Grzechów miał też wiele na sumieniu, wyroki sądów lekce sobie ważył i szalał ze swymi kompanionami nie bacząc na nic. Zebrali się nawet laudańscy pod przewodem Józwy Butryma, patriarchy wsi, radząc, czy aby na pewno pannę Oleńkę można takiemu wartogłowowi oddawać. Panna jednakże swoją wolę miała i nie zważała na ich przestrogi. Zauroczyły ją widać siwe oczy pana chorążego, a może wierzyła, jak to niewiasta, że go na dobrą drogę sprowadzi...

Tak wyglądały sprawy aż do tego dnia, gdy to kmicicowi kompanionowie, burdę w karczmie urządziwszy, wreszcie sprawiedliwej kary doczekali.

Wieczór był cichy i mroźny, gwiazdy lśniły na czystym niebie jak ćwieki stalowe, Wołmontowicze do snu się szykowały. Wtem tętent się rozległ na drodze, krzyki a wrzaski potężne i wnet płomienie wykwitły na strzesze pierwszej z brzegu chałupy. To pan Kmicic wtargnął ze swymi ludźmi, mścić się za śmierć przyjaciół. Wylegli jak kto stał, starcy i chłopięta, nawet i niewiasty co niektóre do szabli się brały, lecz gdzież im było stawać przeciw takiej przewadze. Bronili się jednak dzielnie, choć ogień już pół wsi ogarnął - i niejeden z panakmicicowych zbójów dał gardło tu, na majdanie.

Wyskoczył i Maciej, choć niewielki z niego w bitwie byłby pożytek - a za nim syn jego, otrok, któremu na piętnasty rok ledwie szło, damascenkę po dziadku w biegu ze ściany zrywając. Nie zdążył i dwóch kroków za próg dać, gdy tamten wyłonił się spośród pożogi, czarny od dymu, krwią ludzką umazany, istny diabeł. Ledwie zdążył uskoczyć Maciej przed ciosem szabli. Oczy tamtego lśniły szaleńczym blaskiem, wykrzywione wargi odsłaniały zęby, ostre, jakby wilcze. Patrzył osłupiały, nie mogąc się ruszyć, jak srebrny błysk spada na jasną głowę chłopca, jak ten osuwa się na kolana, ze zdumieniem zastygłym na twarzy... Obejrzał się - tamtego już nie było. Runął na ziemię obok ciepłego jeszcze ciała, wyjąc jak zwierz zraniony, wzywając pomsty, czy to Boga, czy szatana - wszystko jedno!

Nie umiał wybaczyć, nie potrafił zapomnieć. Wiedział, że nijak jemu, szaraczkowi, możnych panów ścigać, więc przynajmniej co wieczór modlił się żarliwie, aby Kmicicowa dusza, gdy już czas na nią przyjdzie, z piekła całą wieczność nie wyjrzała. Bluźnisz! - strofował go proboszcz i grzechów odpuścić nie chciał, póki się myśli o pomście nie wyrzeknie - lecz za nic miał zbawienie własne, byle tylko tamtego też w otchłani oglądać. I zdawało mu się wpierw, że Bóg jego modłów wysłuchał. Oto w coraz większą hańbę brnął chorąży orszański, sprzymierzając się ze zdrajcą Radziwiłłem, własne oddziały mordując, wreszcie podnosząc świętokradczą dłoń na króla samego. Obyś zginął w smrodzie grzechów swoich! - mamrotał Maciej i czekał dalszych wieści.

I wieści przyszły. Na przedwiośniu to było, wojna się skończyła, przegnano Szweda za morze a wojska laudańskie wróciły do domu w chwale. Wybrał się był jako i wszyscy na mszę dziękczynną do Upity. Nie podejrzewał nic, gdy po skończonej mszy wyszedł ksiądz jeszcze na ambonę, by list królewski publicznie odczytać.

Słuchał - i z każdym słowem ciemno mu się przed oczami robiło. Oto od wszelkich win uwolniony został ten, którego dotąd za największego zdrajcę uważano i niemalże diabła wcielonego. Obrońcą wiary i ojczyzny się okazał, za Najświętszą Panienkę własną krew przelewał, przyjacielem królewskim został. Starostwo upickie mu dano, zaszczyty, przywileje... A pomsta? - wołało głucho serce Macieja. A inne zbrodnie jego? Wszystko przebaczone, wszystko odkupione? A mój syn?

Nie wiedział, co zrobić ze sobą. Jakże miał teraz prosić o męki piekielne dla tego, kto największym obrońcą wiary ogłoszony został? Zaciął się przeto w milczeniu, od ludzi stronił, coraz częściej tylko nawiedzał cmentarz... Ot, dziś go złe podkusiło, by do karczmy wstąpić - i stare rany znów się rozdarły, gdy ten gruby szlachciura o przewagach kmicicowych opowiadał...

Westchnął głęboko i poprawił przekrzywioną nieco tabliczkę na krzyżu. Nową trzeba zrobić, ta już się zatarła. Wypali ją pięknie, jak zwykle, imię wypisane wielkimi, prostymi literami...

Synkowi Jędrzej było. Jako i panu staroście.

  
  


***

_ Krzyż, Ojczyzna, Bóg, prywata, _

_ warchoł w oczach zmienia skórę. _

_ Wierny jest jak topór kata _

_ i podobną ma naturę, _

_ więc za słuszną sprawność ręki, _

_ będzie ręka i Oleńki. _

_ Łaska króla, dworek, dzieci, _

_ szlachcic, co przykładem świeci. _

_ Hej, kto szlachta, za Kmicicem! _

_ Hajda na Wołmontowicze! _


End file.
